Wolfcry: First Adventuress
by everlynstia
Summary: Daine. Before Wild Magic, before everything. Carried through a turbulent childhood, Daine is brought up with courage, strength and her own wits. But she will need more than that to survive in the wild, once her mother dies. Who can she depend on?
1. Weiryn of the Hunt

**Disclaimer:** All characters and generally the plot is from Tamora Pierce's books.

**

* * *

**

Story: Wolfcry: First Adventuress

**Prologue: Weiryn of the Hunt**

Weiryn ran a hand through his wiry hair, frustrated beyond what he normally was. In a glint of his eye, he decided to talk to someone, but whom? Weiryn snapped his fingers impatiently.

"Badger! Oh, Badger!" he cried, his eyes blazing with a type of passion only one type of man had – a man in love.

In an instant, the Badger God appeared in a light billow of silvery mist. He looked disgruntled, annoyed and truly bored. But Weiryn didn't bother noticing that, as he started to pace impatiently to and fro.

"Stop it, will you? You're making me dizzy!" grunted the Badger, covering his eyes with a claw.

Weiryn glared at him, but stopped pacing anyway. Finally, he led the Badger to his little cottage in the Divine Realms. Weiryn was silent, but he drummed his hands and jumped around so much that the Badger had to threaten to leave unless he stopped the unnecessary jitters. Weiryn reminded him of the obligation he had for him, and the Badger growled so ferociously that in the end Weiryn stopped jumping around. At least not that much.

"Badger, look inside there. What do you see?" asked Weiryn excitedly.

It was the Crystal of Arwyn, though it wasn't really a crystal at all but a globe of water suspended in midair on a pedestal. It sparkled brilliantly, catching every colour of the rainbow and spreading it in fans of glorious light and within it was a scene, clearly depicting a girl.

The Badger finally understood Weiryn's jitters and impatience. "You're in love?" he finally managed to say, an amused expression dancing in his dark, handsome eyes.

Weiryn scowled anxiously, and covered his face with his big hands. Groaning loudly, as if he was in pain, he half heartedly tried to whack the Badger with a heavy hand. The Badger immediately vanished, then reappeared on the dining table.

"She's beautiful…and so kind hearted…" Weiryn muttered wonderingly, his eyes glazed and unseeing – except for the Crystal and its contents.

"It's about time you fell in love, anyway," said the Badger softly, "When was the last time?"

Weiryn scrunched up his handsome face in thinking, then looked confused, until comprehension finally dawned on his face. It was like watching a light suddenly go on in his mind.

"I never loved someone!" he exclaimed, to the great bewilderment of the Badger. "And is it not Beltane?"

The Badger nodded slowly, and tilted his head in confusion. "So why did you make me come here?"

Weiryn took a deep breath, and shivered. He was treading dangerous waters now – there was unnecessary panic caused if he went to the Mortal Realms without a good incentive.

"Should I go see her?" he asked the Badger, his eyes full of yearning.

"Go," the Badger said with wisdom, "Go and try your luck. I will be with you."

* * *

Another boring, boring day…what a great pleasure. Why couldn't it have been at least mildly interesting? Snowsdale was so tiring these days… and the weather was so disagreeable! Wasn't it Beltane? Sarra Beneksri looked down at her sewing basket, and slowly threaded the disagreeable silk thread through the embroidery. _I really should do more than this these days…maybe a walk will do me some more good…_

Her lips were pursed in concentration, but they slightly crinkled up on the edges as she thought with amusement. A walk? Can she even afford that? Her hands looked raw, but she knew she couldn't afford it…anyway, who was she to meet? She sighed to herself but practically felt her will completely give way.

Sarra looked at her embroidery, and murmuring a soft word of command it folded itself and drifted to the embroidery corner. _One part done…now the next step. _Timidly walking out of the room, Sarra prayed to Mithros for luck in trying to sneak out of the house without her mother finding out.

"Sarra?" a soft, slurred voice called to her and she froze immediately as she felt her insides squeeze in painfully. Suddenly she was acute to everything – the looseness of her dress, her mussed up hair and even the slightly itchy and pinching feeling of the back of her dress brushing against her neck. No matter how hard she tried, her mother always found out. When would she be freed of the old Demon?

"Sarra, what are you doing?" Sarra looked at her mother, who was standing with a slightly amused look behind her.

When will she ever get it right? Ugh, why couldn't her Gift be more powerful than the healing power she had? Her hunted look didn't help as Sarra slowly turned around to meet the "old Demon."

"Ah…I thought I could have a walk…" Sarra replied with her fingers tangled behind her.

"Are you meeting someone?" a very suspicious but entertained look alighted on the gray blue eyes as Benek looked at her.

Sarra looked horrified. A boyfriend? How could she? Anyway, most boys thought her dishonorable, too much of a puzzle and too weird. She was never a hit among boys. There was her damn last name, naming her the daughter of a whore! Her mother was far away from that, but what did the boys know about her mother? Then there was her Gift, making her all the more different! Sarra was never ever called pretty or even cute! However, she had a prettier face than most girls, and she had a fire of a personality! How could most people just ignore her?

Benek looked at the indignation in her daughter's eyes and saw that she had gone too far. _Here we go again!_ Benek thought apprehensively.

"Meeting someone, mother? Sure! Oh, all the boys are falling head over heels over me! I never thought I was so popular!" Sarra said, her eyes blazing with sarcasm.

"Well, I didn't know that. And don't get pert, young lady!" Benek looked at her daughter in amazement. Her mouth tightened, marring her gentle look, but it made her look all the more commanding yet elegant.

Sarra felt utterly gleeful. Ah, it was funny pushing her mother sometimes! Just her reaction was enough to make her collapse inwardly into hysterical laughter.

She laughed inwardly now and the mirth must have shown on her fair features. Benek looked at her in even more confusion. Why was Sarra acting like that? Like as if she knew something she didn't? Nah, couldn't be. She was still a child! Sarra was only 16! However, Benek softened her now harsh features and sighed impatiently. What could she do? Sarra was sometimes so stubborn…Benek did not want her daughter to suffer like she did, but how could she deny her life in full? Anyway, it was Beltane…she could afford to give Sarra a break, obviously!

"Oh, Sarra! You confuse an old mother so! _Yet I see you want freedom…(she thought)_ But you deserve a break. Just don't get caught up!" Benek looked at Sarra with a type of pride, but it disappeared before Sarra looked up disbelievingly.

Sarra looked at Benek with a type of admiration. Why? It must have taken a lot of self control to allow her that type of liberty.

"Mother, have I ever been caught up? Oh, don't dishonour me! I don't just get _caught up_. I am _always_ caught up!" Sarra flashed a quick, grateful grin.

Benek started to feel regretful. Her daughter was still so young! Sarra with her smoky blue eyes and her blonde locks – she was a picture of spirit. It was just that she_ was_ spirit that concerned her. She never really could control her sharp tongue.

"Well, you know your _curfews._ Be back before them! And say hello for me to your male friend!" Benek teased Sarra with motherly ease, and waved at her as she rushed to get her cloak.

Sarra glanced at her mother, but was glad enough to be able to go outside to not comment at all. She jutted out her chin stubbornly, but aside from that she had done nothing at all. Benek looked at her daughter with her bright gray eyes and thought whether she should feel sorry. _She _definitely didn't know what she was getting into.

A smile lingered around Sarra's lips and she prodded it, thinking why she had started to smile after nearly a week of complete boredom. Her eyes were dazzled at the sun as she stepped outside. Shivering involuntarily because of the slight bite in the air, she sighed at the _freedom_ she felt. The season of love…it was undeniably _different,_ but not _romantic._ After all, what did she know about love? Sarra sighed again, but for a completely unlike reason as she thought bitterly at her repellent reputation as an illegitimate daughter.

She needn't fall in love, though! She was independent, a rule upon herself! Sarra did not need another person to give her soul, her love to! All she heard about love was the romance, the happy times! She was no expert in love. And she never was, so why would she suddenly start?

Life was cruel, but what could you make of that? It never would be particularly smooth, not even for those monarchs she would hear about! She knew _she_ never would want to be tied down to another person for her life.

She wrapped her cloak even closer to her body as a chilled wind whisked around the woods she was walking through. Suddenly, she shivered as she thought she detected a faint trace of magic on that wind. What was it? Could it possibly be anything important? Sarra shrugged, a picture of ignorance, as she thought that nothing could do with her.

Why would it, anyway? That type of magic she had never encountered before, so it could have been something to do with the gods. Sarra never was important, so why would the gods care about a fatherless child? She already knew her answer.

Sarra looked at the woods with love. _This _was her real home. The wild, ever changing place of nature. Ever since she was a young girl she had liked the woods with their plants and animals. And she had learnt from her mother that they were great places to find healing herbs to practice her magical healing. _If only they weren't so damn damp_! She thought to herself. Life was never the same in the woods, she knew that.

The winds were sultry, and would have induced anyone to sleep. It was alluring, as if it was a single song in its own self. The wind tinged with magic had disappeared, so nothing was there to disturb Sarra as she fell to the charms of the wind and wood as the midday sun beat down softly on the green leaves and moss.

"Maybe a rest is what I need." said Sarra aloud to herself as she continually yawned.

Looking around, she saw the emerald green of the woods flashing radiantly in the bath of gold light. Never had she saw the wood so beautiful with its own splendour that her eyes were momentarily blinded by it. She sighed in awe, and then closed her eyes against it.

Finally deciding to lie on a soft grass bed, Sarra looked at the azure sky and drifted off to sleep, so she was not there to see a badger peak out of the trees as if it was protecting her and see a shadow come to rest next to her and gently touch a tress of her brilliant blonde hair.

* * *

_She was stuck. Unable to move, unable to talk. She looked at what she held – her stitching. Everything was as monotonous as it was at home. What was this place? What was its purpose? Was this what she was destined to do forever? Sarra felt distraught and found she couldn't breathe. Mustering up her last bits of breath, she opened her mouth to scream. _

_Suddenly, she wasn't where she was before. Everything was dazzlingly bright and it seemed to glow with a type of silver aura. Everything was covered with it. The leaves were a radiant green so bright that it seemed unnatural. Everything seemed…unreal, like as if from a fantasy picture._

_Swans flew in the sky, deer shyly bounded between the trees. It was completely surreal. Then how come she felt almost like she knew this place? Rabbits hopped from burrow to burrow, but they also seemed to be talking to each other! _Just a pity I don't understand them_, thought Sarra with a touch of amusement. And everything looked crisp and fresh. It must be a dream! Yet it seemed so real and wonderful she didn't want it to stop. Where was this? Was this an ultimate realm?_

_Utter understanding followed as she noticed that this was no dream. She had somehow been transported to the Divine Realms! Yet why did she feel oddly detached – like as if she had left something behind? What was it? She looked for her fingers. Somehow, it felt like an eternity as she looked to find her fingers and saw a rosy blaze. _

_Terror started to grip Sarra as she looked at herself and noticed she was nothing – just a haze of rose coloured fire! What had happened? Then the answer struck her. She was in the Divine Realms in only essence. She was not really there…_

* * *

"Badger." the shadow said softly, as if to not disturb Sarra.

The Badger God looked at the sleeping girl and grunted in reply.

"She is a beauty." said the Badger approvingly; eyeing the girl but then looked at the shadow closely. "You don't intend to make her your mistress, do you?"

Weiryn laughed without humour as he looked at the Badger. His laugh filled the air with the sound of wolves howling and leaves rustling.

"Oh, no," Weiryn replied. "She is to come with me to the Divine Realms."

Gods never were good at keeping promises or keeping their word. And the Badger knew those times, and grew decidedly concerned as Weiryn said his last statement with as much conviction as he could muster. Did he really think this girl would give up nearly everything to come with him? He must have been dreaming. And even if he did think about that, did he really think Sarra would love him?

Sensing the Badger's discontent, Weiryn looked at him reassuringly.

"I know what I am doing, Badger. You needn't worry!"

"I just wonder whether I should worry by agreeing to help you." grumbled the Badger.

This time Weiryn grinned, showing her pearly white teeth. "Oh, you needn't worry. I've got everything under control, if that is any consolation."

"That's the entire problem."

Weiryn was sure of himself. Maybe he was overconfident, but he felt sure this was_ it_. Sarra was everything Weiryn had ever wanted – beautiful to a certain extent, strong willed, intelligent and polite. Why would a god want less? It was infamous everywhere for a god to be _very_ picky in their choices of their chosen. And who was more famed than the Goddess in that category? However, it was also known for lesser gods to be very choosy in that sense was well. And that included Weiryn, with his very high expectations for mere humans.

Twilight was fast approaching, yet Sarra was still asleep on her bed of grass. Weiryn looked proudly at his prize, and resisted the urge to kiss Sarra on her plump red lips. For a god, he wasn't vain, but he quickly changed himself to a suntanned youth of around 18 years of age on appearance with a handsome figure and face. White magic flowed around him as he worked on his appearance while the Badger looked at him with amusement.

"You really have fallen for her, haven't you?" he said, his dark eyes dancing in humour.

In an annoyed glance he dared Badger to talk again. Taking the hint, the Badger shut up, but not without casting an infuriating look of understanding at Weiryn. Fuming at the Badger's look, Weiryn gave a withering glance, but said nothing to retort. It was no use arguing with the Badger sometimes.

The dusk wind stirred and winded itself in and out of the woods, causing Sarra to shiver. A sudden look of tenderness momentarily crossed his face as he placed a fur coat over her thin body with the Badger watching in curiosity. Not being able to resist any longer, Weiryn bent down towards her and lightly brushed his lips with hers. He felt tingly as he touched her, well aware of how close he had become. A god's heat rushed through him, making him yield to the passion he felt.

How silly was he? He was no mortal! He was a god! Then why had he been suddenly conquered in the heart, taken over by this mere girl? Yet lust seemed to flow inside him, and he wanted to kiss her again and again, but Weiryn refused himself, mentally telling himself to _quit it_.

Then Sarra began to stir, her eyes fluttering open, her mouth suddenly gasping. She looked at Weiryn and the Badger next to her and screamed her lungs out.

* * *

**So? You like it? The second chapter is already up, please R&R!**


	2. The Baby with no Father

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs toTamora Pierce, no doubt about that...just don't sue me.**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for all the reviews! It helps a lot with the writing. So glad I got rid of that damn writing block!**

* * *

**

**The Baby with No Father**

A couple sat next to each other on the ridge of the cliff. Nothing seemed extraordinary or extreme about them two – except that they were floating 10 inches of the ground. The girl had smoky grey eyes and an all round attractive figure; the man had light emerald eyes and was as handsome as the girl. Yet why were they sitting in a desolate place no one dared to go? And why were they floating in the air?

"How long?" the man inquired, his eyes fixed on the girl's slightly rounded stomach.

"Mother said around four months." she replied simply, and turned her eyes to watch his face.

Weiryn looked startled as she mentioned "mother." Sarra had told her mother! How could she have betrayed him, and told Benek about the god? He tried, and failed, to keep back the look of disapproval.

"For goodness sake, Weiryn, I had to tell her sometime!" she cried, obviously annoyed. "Anyway, who's to say she wouldn't have found out herself? She has eyes and ears as well, you know!"

It had been four years since the day they had met, and the last Midsummer Sarra had somehow been rendered with child – and it was definitely Weiryn's. Yet how could they tell her mother – _anyone_ for that matter – that Sarra was having a god's child? Anyway, who would believe it? Most would come to a conclusion Sarra was a slut, and that had hurt Sarra enough.

"Why can't we tell anyone who the child's father is?" she sniffed, muffled, into Weiryn's shoulder.

Weiryn looked at her with pity, and then drew her nearer to him. She already knew that she couldn't tell anyone – it would draw too much attention – yet she didn't want a controversy about her child being a censored , or let her child suffer the way she had. What could Weiryn do with this type of situation? He could only offer support and love; even then he could only visit her during Midwinter, Midsummer, Beltane and Harvest!

Her hair whisked away from his face, trying to hide the tear stained cheeks, but Weiryn tilted his head towards hers again and he lightly brushed his lips on hers. Sarra felt a thrill run through her body as he touched her, and she responded to him by pressing her lips harder on his as if she would never let him go. Only when she turned her head away to hide a blush did he look at her face properly with their dark, lustful eyes and full red lips.

"Why can't I join you in the Divine Realms?" she asked quietly, though she knew the answer already. Weiryn shook his head sadly, and tilted his face a little as if to kiss her again. Instead, he grinned, and set his feet firmly on real earth.

"Come with me, Sarra," he called while walking briskly from the cliff, "I've yet to show you something."

Sarra followed him curiously but obediently, yet had to run to keep up with his smooth gait. The scenery changed dramatically from dull rocks and ledges to lush green grass and moss, occasionally dotted with swaying trees. Here and there the ground was dotted with rabbit holes and sometimes even the rabbits themselves could be seen hopping through the medium length grass and even approaching Weiryn to give a greeting or two.

It was at those times that Sarra felt most lonely, as only _he _could understand what they were talking about. It was sometimes tiresome to have a lover you were inferior to, no matter what they would say. The only qualities _she _felt she had were her humour and headstrongness – everything else was either equal to others or even inferior to them.

A lake came into view, and it was one of the most beautiful things of nature she had ever seen. The surface was glassy and an aqua colour, and the reeds and fronds surrounding it were a deep green she remembered to have seen in the Divine Realms in her dreams years ago. And around the lake squirrels would scamper from tree to tree, and even the deer had become as inquisitive as to poke their heads out of the cover of the trees and gently lap come water.

"Beautiful?" Weiryn asked softly, his eyes taking in the scenery to its smallest of details.

Sarra grinned at him. "You bet!"

They quietly helped each other strip down to their undergarments, they jumped into the crystal clear water. Sarra yelped in surprise as she noticed that it was not cold as she expected but warm. Weiryn jumped in after her, his bronzed skin showing clearly in the water as he waded near her.

"Hurry up!" he cried as he swam to the middle of the lake, "Being pregnant has not fully slowed you down, has it?" A mischievous gleam glowed in his eyes, and was immediately changed to surprise as Sarra splashed him mercilessly and sniffed with her nose turned upwards in disdain.

"That's the last time you underestimate _me_," she grinned at him before she quickly waded to the far side of the lake, "Now, you hurry up!"

Weiryn laughed again, his voice carrying to the other side of the lake and it reminded Sarra of the hawk screeching as well as the cry of the wolves. As he reached her, he caressed Sarra's pregnant stomach and felt the child kick from within. They smiled at each other, and in their eyes was a love no one should or could miss.

"I think she likes you." Sarra murmured to him and then looked shocked. "I said "she"! I wonder how I know it's a girl…"

Weiryn looked equally surprised, but he brushed it away. A baby girl – it was perfect!

"Do you have a name for her?" he whispered into her ear. Sarra rubbed it, an involuntary shiver crossing her body.

"How about Veralidaine?" she said. It somehow fitted her, and it was such a beautiful name.

"Daine…it's perfect!" Weiryn replied, his eyes twinkling.

The Badger looked unheeded from the trees, and he felt his whiskers twitch in a worried way. This was definitely _not good._ Sarra was still a young girl in different ways – she was not experienced enough with love itself, even. How would she survive when the child is born and Weiryn is never really there? How would the _child _survive?

Watching them play cheerfully in the water, the Badger God tried to banish his fears. Yet somehow, whatever he tried, they wouldn't go away. He could almost swear they were growing.

The baby curled its small body closer to her mother's as she carried her into the forest. Sarra looked worried, but quickly planted a kiss on the infant's forehead as she wriggled and squirmed slightly. Weiryn should have been here ages ago, and she needed to talk to him desperately. What were they going to do with their child? Veralidaine would be considered a censored child, especially with a last name of _Sarrasri_. And yet she could not tell the truth to Daine – she was yet too young to know.

The cloak fluttering softly against the wind, Sarra rushed closer and closer to the forest's heart. Was he there? At first glance there seemed to be no one, only the white powdery snow covered scenery. Then a figure stirred on the rock, and he quickly motioned for Sarra to come. Sarra looked at him in relief, then replaced it with a disdainful scowl.

"Now what?" she cried frantically to Weiryn. He frowned, but kept his face expressionless.

"What do you want with me, Sarra?" he replied evenly, his eyes searching for any sign of extreme distress.

"I want you to do something to help our daughter!" she exclaimed, stating the obvious. Her eyes blazed, and she wondered _why_ she had fallen in love with a god. They were now too unpredictable in her taste.

His antlers quivering, Weiryn looked carefully at the lines marking Sarra's face. Only 25, and she had worry lines. He sighed before he could stop himself, and silently implored Sarra to understand him.

"I can't – I just cannot protect Daine." He said wearily, his mouth tightening slightly. "I can't stop gossip or rumours. I believe you already know that?"

Sarra looked at him in disbelief. Nothing. He could do nothing! Daine was just a small child, yet a great weight unknown to her had already been pressed upon it.

"Why?" she inquired softly, her voice baring a dangerous edge. Her patience was almost at knife's edge. Veralidaine Sarrasri…Veralidaine Sarrasri. Such a beautiful name, yet it belonged to what most would call a censored . Already the village of Snowsdale was gossiping, and it hurt her to all ends. Daine was just a child – just a child! Wasn't there any way to protect her from the rumours, from the nastiness she herself had felt throughout her life?

"Daine will have to live with it, I'm afraid. There's nothing I can possibly do…but you can make it less painful, Sarra, you can. Why don't you?" Weiryn looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He could always take Daine with him to home, but where will that leave Sarra? Everyone already knew of the slut, who had a censored child; it would be even worse if she lost that child. He couldn't hurt her more, not when she was hurt already.

"How Weiryn? Let her believe she is the daughter of whore?" Sarra's lips curled momentarily as she thought of it. Why couldn't Weiryn understand her? Yet he was right – if she told Daine too soon, she would be more hurt than if she had not known. Why was this all so complicated? Tears started to well in Sarra's eyes, and she furiously brushed them away. She just had to be strong! Was she not a mother now?

All the more, she hadn't even told Benek, _her_ mother. She had desperately tried to make it up to her – she hated lying or even telling only a part truth – but Benek had just brushed it away and looked at her with her deep, emotional eyes. To Benek, the nightmare had just started again – and this time for real. She had hoped – yet they were blind hopes now. Sarra had been an illegitimate child; Benek had hoped Sarra would make a better decision than her. Yet the baby had been – different. Daine's eyes had had a moving quality enough to make anyone feel…queer. And she was beautiful, even as a young infant.

"Weiryn, what are we to do?" she cried, as her eyes finally overflowed. The baby, still nestled in Sarra's arms, gave a complaining type of twitch, but for that it did not seem to complain.

Weiryn lifted up her chin, and looked into the reddish eyes. His eyes measured hers, but not with coldness. It was more…sadness.

"I promise Sarra, I make a vow to Mithros (even I have to abide by him) that I will help you all I can and protect Daine. What more can I do for my only daughter?" he sighed, and Sarra felt her heart swelling as she saw his woeful face, and knew he meant it with all his immortal heart.

"She is of immortal blood – doubtless she will have interesting power." he commented, looking thoughtfully at his daughter. "I wonder what it will be…- he suddenly grinned – ahh, why worry? I will find out soon enough!"

"I can't wait," commented Sarra sarcastically, but wearing a bright grin. "I already have to put up with your oddities! And, you don't want to KNOW what type of trouble she already is."

Weiryn licked his lips as he considered what she had said. Trouble. What sort of trouble was Veralidaine Sarrasri? More likely to be a BIG trouble, what with her being a demigod.

"What type of trouble, you say?" he asked, a slight twinge of nervousness mingling with his usual brisk voice.

"Oh, just the usual type – for a baby, anyway – why?" Sarra looked at him with her grey eyes and frowned. Was he hiding something?

The sky started to grow dark, as the clouds slowly blew all the way from Tortall. It was still relatively beautiful, but the sense of life was slightly dulled. Even the squirrels, once gathered unperturbed by Sarra and Weiryn had quickly disappeared back into their holes.

"You had better go, Sarra," Weiryn muttered, "A storm is brewing, and I bet my god hood it isn't natural."

Sarra stared at it with wide eyes, as the earth suddenly tumbled slightly, again and again. Multi colored fire was mixed with the clouds where the fabled silver lining should have been. She recognised it as the color of a gift – is anyone was powerful enough to conjure up a storm it had to have been one of the Tortallan mages. And some were all powerful.

The cloak flapping wildly against the wind, Sarra rushed home with her cheeks flushed as she remembered Weiryn's words. "I will help you all I can…I will protect Daine." Yet she failed to see HOW he could possibly accomplish it. He was a busy god – even Sarra knew – and he couldn't possibly be a guardian. Who would be loyal enough to become Daine's guardian, as well as Sarra's? Already they were in trouble, so who was going to ever help them?

The door swang open to reveal Benek on the other side, and Sarra sighed. She hated lying to her mother, especially since it was over something she didn't like either. However, what could she do?

Benek looked at her daughter clutching her granddaughter and she almost laughed. She could almost understand what she was going through, but she knew she had no affect whatsoever on what other people thought. Anyway, she was considered – "inappropriate" – herself. Who better to understand Sarra, her daughter that had made nearly the same decision as her own?

She loved Sarra, whatever the way.

His distant green eyes glimmering faintly, Weiryn looked down at the Badger looking up at him through gleaming brown black eyes. He looked at what the Badger pointed out to him, and he didn't like it. It was…catastrophic. Buildings were down, the whole land cracked at different places. It was not a scene that he liked, yet it was necessary.

A sharp _clang!_ resounded through the air as if a metal gate and a drawing gate were opening, as what was known as the Three Sorrows came out. The only consolation – it was only two of them this time. Starvation and War had managed to break loose, Malady was still held in tight check.

"Someone has to look after Sarra and Daine." Weiryn muttered to the Badger. "It's just too dangerous now!"

The trees slightly swayed, though no breeze had come to pass. There rarely was any wind in the Divine Realms, and this was no exception. A crease grew on Weiryn's forehead. Badger considered it, then visibly gave in.

"What do you need me to do?" he said hesitantly. Even he knew this was not a very good situation – he knew Sarra quite well, and she was not one to let people take care or even guard her. However, he liked the look of her daughter – she seemed open for ideas and protection. Still, he didn't like what he had gotten himself into, though there was a light twinkle in his eyes.

"Ahhh, I knew you would agree. Just look out for Sarra and Daine. Don't intervene unless you have to, and" he added with a gulp, "Look after them well."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, you like it? It was fun writing it, really! Now I need the damn names of the wolves...


	3. Veralidaine Sarrasri

**Disclaimer: **As we all know, this all belongs to Tamora Pierce, so don't bother suing me!

* * *

Thanks everyone who reviewed! This is a more funny chapter...you'll soon find out why! Just a hint: a character in this chapter may come up later!

* * *

**Veralidaine - "Sarrasri" **

Sarra looked away from her child, tears threatening to escape her eyes as Daine, her smoky brown hair tossing through the breeze, trudged half heartedly through the front door. She knew why, she knew her sadness, yet she could not stop it. Maybe when she was fourteen? No, that was too early – far too early for her to know.

"How was today?" she inquired softly, her eyes trying to read her mind.

Blue gray eyes looking miserably at her mother, Daine gave a droop of her head.

"A good day?" Sarra asked again, though she knew it was well – useless. She knew the truth, but she couldn't tell. A vow needn't be broken by hurt.

Veralidaine was an – ordinary – girl. Except for the fact that her mother was not married and that she had Daine. She had no friends, sometimes she thought that it was only the animals that understood her fully. Ah, she was pestered day after day by so called "friends," called a bitch, a whore, even a slut. She licked her lips, and turned her eyes to her all so persistent mother.

"Uh, it was good!" she replied falsely, curling her lips in a smile. Her blue grey eyes, surrounded by long, extravagant lashes, blinked rapidly, but did not cry. She wouldn't cry. She had to be strong! All her life she had been known to look after her Ma. Oh, Sarra was so – forgetful – and so uncaring about herself. She was reckless, and relied on others to take care of her. Sarra deserved a husband, yet she didn't have one. But who was Daine's father? Surely he had loved Sarra, to have had a child with her. Where was he?

"Glad to hear," a relieved Sarra replied, though she knew Daine was only unwilling to voice her burdens. "I guess you want to go to the forest now?"

It was Daine's tenth birthday, and her eyes glinted slightly, as if in anticipation, but Daine quickly restrained it. Sarra, her eyes thoughtful, had caught the glint and hid a smile.

"Look for a patch of herbs near the lake, will you Daine?" she asked softly. "I need them for my herbal medicines."

Daine's eyes sparkled as she thought of helping her mother. Wasn't that why she was born? To help her Ma? Herbs…that was easy enough to collect. She wondered whether there was anything else, but shrugged abruptly. She was going there to help her Ma, and that was all she was going to do.

"Bye, Ma!" she called happily as she threw on a cape and hurried out the door once again. She was a pretty little girl, with smoky brown curls, blue grey eyes and bright red lips. Just a pity she was so young – so inexperienced, and so…innocent. She would have to learn later. Just not now.

* * *

The day was a blur of happiness as Daine walked through the beautiful and beloved forests. She loved the animals that lived there as well as the forest itself. Maybe even more so. The squirrels, the foxes, the rabbits, the deer, they all held a place in Daine's heart, and they also loved her dearly. 

A squirrel would often sit on her lap, chittering in its own speech as would the wise owls, the sly foxes and the majestic deer.

It was late afternoon once Daine reached the lake, and she sighed in awe, as she had done numerous numbers of times before. This always had been her favourite part of the forest, but she could not forget what she was there for.

_Herbs _she thought, and murmured happily to herself as she skipped around the lake to where she had remembered the herb patch to be. Her memory was sharp, and when she saw a shaggy grey pony trotting towards her she was surprised. A pony? She wondered whether it was there because it wanted to be there, or someone had placed her there.

"Hello!" she murmured softly to the pony, as it flicked its mane out of its eyes and looked at her dolefully. "Why are you here? And are you a he, or a she?"

The pony whickered softly as Daine brushed her hand through its hide, but when Daine sought for a look under it the pony gave her a look of amused wickedness and it lifted up its hoof and kicked Daine on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Daine complained, sprawled unceremoniously on the ground. "What the hell was that for!"

She (yes, Daine still managed to find out) snorted at Daine in an unamused fashion, then trotted away. Sarra appeared with her hand over her mouth and her body bent double as she trying very hard not to laugh. She failed.

"Getting acquainted, my daughter?" she asked, through bits of laughter.

Daine glared at her mother, then looked at the pony trotting in an indignant fashion and started to laugh herself.

"Why is that – disrespectful pony doing here?" said Daine dryly, "And why are you here?"

Sarra gave her daughter astern look, but then collapsed back into fitful laughter.

"Oh, you should see your own face, Daine!" she cried, but having received another scathing look from her ten year old daughter she said: "Oh, she is – was – your birthday present!"

The pony snorted again and shook its neck, as if thinking everything absurd, then she resumed eating the lush grass by the pond.

"Would you like to give her a name?" Sarra looked thoughtfully at the pony.

"Oh, what the heck." Daine looked at the pony, and groped the first word in her mind. "How about Cloud? It definitely suits her."

Sarra smiled at her daughter and felt suddenly proud of her. She had gone through so much, but she still remained positive. She wondered whether she had that type of courage.

Daine looked again at the dignified pony, and walked cautiously over to it. Lifting her hand up slowly, she slid her hand onto her back. So far so good. Then she lifted up her right leg and tried to mount her. This time Cloudwhinnied loudly and cantered forward.

Astonished at the indignation of what had just happened, Daine glared at Cloud and struggled to her feet.

"We've got a long way to go…" she said, her voice weary and tired. "Just you and I"

Sarra looked at the pair, and laughed outwardly. "Well, I'll just leave you two together, shall I? Come back when it turns dark, and don't talk to squirrels along the way!"

"Ma!" Daine groaned. "I don't do that!"

"Then why did you one day come back half an hour late with two squirrels on your shoulders?" Sarra retorted, as she watched with amusement when Daine's face turned a shade of red.

"Ok, I won't do it," replied Daine, her lips in a pout, "Satisfied?"

Sarra waved a good bye, and disappeared again into the green of the forest. Daine sighed softly. Sarra remembered every little detail – in that way she was formidable if you lied to her.

Finally alone with Cloud, Daine tried again and again to mount her. The only result: a VERY sore back.

"My, you are headstrong!" she mumbled to the pony as she caressed its head. Cloud bobbed her head up and down as if in agreement, and whickered again. It was definitely going to be a long afternoon.

After Cloud succeeding in dumping Daine the hundredth time, Daine gave up and decided to go home. After all, it was nearly nightfall, and Ma had reminded her to go home before it was dark. And not to talk to squirrels, Daine thought amusedly.

Cloud was not happy at being led by a two legger. She was a pony, not a docile little toy! But this girl had guts. She wondered how many more falls would bring her to breaking point. Yet it was so amusing to look down and see Daine looking up at her with a disgruntled look from the ground! However, Cloud liked her persistence, and followed with only a little trouble, like nipping on Daine's hair and giving Daine a light kick or two.

Daine tightened her grip on Cloud's mane as two girls appeared, and stared at Daine in superiority. One was called Belle, the other Elyssa. And they definitely were not the nicest of girls, taunting Daine about her mother and how she was – to be frank – a bastard. _They _were the respectable daughters of two prominent members of Snowsdale, and they disliked Daine with a passion – especially Belle.

"Oh, look! The bastard is going home with a pony," Belle snarled, her lips drawn back in malice. "Did your mother find it dying in the woods?"

Blood rushed from her head, making Daine the near colour to a ghost. Her hands tightened in anger as she trembled from top to toe in fear. Her eyes blazed, turning then a blue black, her heart pounded in fear and hatred and her lips quivered, but she remained silent.

"Hmmm, cat got your tongue?" Belle pressed her hands to her lips in mock thought.

A very nasty piece of work she was, and the same age as Daine too. Belle had made Daine's life living hell, just to be precise. She had taunted Daine and insulted her, always waiting for when Daine would crack. Daine itched to get back at her – yet she didn't know at what time. Unlike Belle, _Daine_ had honour, and she wouldn't pick a fight or argue without clear reason. This was not the time.

"Oh, Daine, why don't you talk?" she said sweetly, "I know, lend me your pony! I'll ride on her, since you obviously are too big a chicken to ride her."

Elyssa, at her side, smirked and gave a fleeting thumb's up. Daine paled even more, but she quickly hid a smile. Ride Cloud? Now, that was like the impossible! Animals had always like Daine, so it was generally easy to persuade them to discipline them. But Belle? Or even Elyssa? They were cruel to animals, and they shied away from them. They were too loud, and Belle even kicked her pet dog, Wind! That dog definitely didn't deserve it, and it was only because Belle was angry and wanted something to kick. Blah, this was stupid.

Belle looked at her suspiciously as she handed Cloud over, but she took her and swung her leg up over the pony. Amazingly, the pony kept perfectly still. Daine groaned inwardly, and wondered for all the world why Cloud was on "good behaviour" mode right when Belle mounted her.

Belle sneered at Daine, and trotted Cloud closer to the road.

"Oh, you wouldn't mind me galloping her to the village, would you?" she asked innocently, poison dripping on every syllable.

Daine gritted her teeth, but nodded. What could she do now? She should have never given Cloud to Belle at all! There was nothing to it now, though.

Flicking her mane out of her eyes again, Cloud looked mischievously at her passenger and without a warning started to buck. Bucking and rearing Cloud dumped Belle on the ground where she cowered piteously. Cloud eyed her, snorted, and trotted back to Daine. She had had enough of _that_ rider.

Dust covered her dress on top to toe and she glared with pure loathing at Daine. Belle looked at her through gritted teeth and felt her hands quivering. Her full body was shaking, but she took no notice. Daine was a witch, she knew it. This was enough proof.

"I'll get you one day, you – you – witch!" she spat at Daine.

A grin spread on Daine's lips before she could stop it and she replied: "Later, Belle…Elyssa."

She quickly hurried back to her Ma, before the girls could say anything at all, Cloud trotting (obediently, for once) behind her.

Daine collapsed into mirth after she was out of the girls' way. Doubled back in laughter, she had to grab at Cloud to steady herself.

"Oh, their faces! Their faces!" she cried, "I will remember that for the rest of my life!"

Her stomach hurting from laughing so much, Daine looked at the sun, realised it was later than she was permitted to be and tugged even harder at Cloud's mane. Muttering an oath to the Goddess, Daine rushed even faster towards home, Cloud whinnying in protest behind her.

* * *

Ah...an obnoxious pony, a jealous girl - well, this is just the beginning! Soon, something utterly...heartbreaking (sniffle) might happen... :) 


	4. Talking to Cloud

**Disclaimer: Ok, everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except for some characters and many of the incidents

* * *

**

Talking to Cloud

Sarra looked at her daughter disapprovingly as Daine leaned against the doorframe, still laughing her head off.

"You done yet?" she asked sternly, her eyebrows arched in humour as well.

"Oh, Ma! Yeh should have been there – the faces! Their faces!" Daine cried to mainly herself.

"I wonder what they HAD done t'get that look on your face." Sarra muttered dryly, as she ushered her daughter out again. "You better stay outside t'cool down."

Daine looked indignantly at her Ma. "I am cool, alrigh'! Don't push me, it's uncomfortable!"

Sarra pursed her lips, but her eyes twinkled with mirth. Her daughter was something special, no matter what anyone else said.

"Alrigh', mayhaps not, but I don't deserve this!" Daine cried, tears of laughter tugging at her eyes.

Hands on her hips, Sarra closed the door, trying as hard as she could to stop from laughing herself. Anyway, it wasn't that dark. Well, not yet.

Sarra then ran a nervous, shaking hand through her hair.

"Oh, Weiryn!" she muttered, "How I wish you were 'ere!"

A tear trickled slowly down her cheek, but before it could drop she brushed it furiously away.

_I've got to be strong; I've got to be strong…_

Sarra looked out of the window, which was starting to cloud up with fog, and grinned at what she saw.

In the darkening light, Sarra could just make out the figures of Daine and Cloud, her pony. Still working on riding, Daine tried again and again to mount Cloud. Only to be thrown, dumped and pounded.

Sarra sighed resignedly, walked to the nearest wall and thumped her head loudly on it. She was going to have a very long day with laundry tomorrow.

"If only yeh coul' talk…" murmured Daine into Cloud's ear. The grey pony simply flung up her head, but showed nothing else.

The grass was lush where she sat down, and she crooned bits and pieces of speech to Cloud. She was invaluable to her, with her warmth and friendship that she shared with Daine. Daine smiled as she thought of the week before, wondering whether Belle would try to take revenge. Possibly – maybe – she had got away with it. Yet she truly doubted it…Belle always had a mean streak.

"Ma was so kind t'give me you, Cloud." She said softly, caressing Cloud's snowy mane. "I dunno what to do without you…"

A huffy voice replied to her. _Well, don't get all mushy now._

Daine looked at Cloud and smiled. "Course not; I'm not, well, getting mushy at all!"

Cloud whinnied in reply, and snorted in a huffy way. _Doesn't look like it. At least it isn't as bad as the two leggers._

Daine's eyes widened suddenly, but she immediately accepted the concept. "At least I'm better than the two leggers!" she said huffily.

Cloud snorted in distaste, just like a mare to her foal, and huffed out a breath. In the cool morning air it instantly turned into fog, and Cloud snorted again.

_Are you just about done?_ Cloud asked, baring her teeth. Daine flinched slightly as Cloud's voice spoke in her mind. It would take a while more to get used to.

"How come I hear you talk now?" Daine asked quizzically, her head tilted slightly to the side.

However, Daine already knew the answer, well, at least to some extent. Before Cloud had actually "talked" to her, Daine had felt impressions of a type of understanding whenever an animal communicated or was near to her. Now it was just that she fully understood everything, while before it was a type of half understanding. She always knew there was a tickling sensation whenever she was out in the woods. Now she could understand properly.

Daine smiled as she felt other words work their way into Daine's mind. It was obviously Cloud again.

_Ahhh, stupid, stupid foal. I have always heard you talk. And a lot of wasted breath _that_ was. _Cloud looked at Daine disdainfully and gave her a light nip. _You are one of the People, just like me, and the obnoxious squirrels, the deer – arrogant bunch of animals they are – and the wolves._

"You sound even ruder when you _talk_!" Daine complained, after Cloud's tart reply. "And wha'd'ya mean, People?"

_Climb on,_ Cloud sighed, tugging on Daine's tunic. You_ have a _lot_ to learn. _

Daine looked at Cloud and decided, for her own good, to follow her. She was really stubborn, and if Daine did not follow her she was a downright pain.

"You won't throw me, will you?" she asked nervously, tightly gripping Cloud's ragged mane. "Not like before?"

_Silly foal! _Cloud exclaimed, with an amused tone. _When a horse gives her word, she can be trusted!_

In a blur of time the scenery changed, and the gravel and houses were replaced by the forest. Daine exhaled in pleasure, and listened for the animals in the background. No longer were the sounds just a croak or a caw – Daine actually understood. Oh the thrill! All the secrets of a scornful caw of the crow was revealed, the squirrel's chatter was no longer so harsh…everything had meaning. Every little noise…the firefly's light chirp was a greeting to the night, and the moth's soft flutter was full of the murmurings of "I'm going home now…going home."

Even the butterfly had something to say, albeit a silly one. Something like "Oh, I'm so purdy! Don't you think I'm purdy?" was common among them.

Daine glanced through the forest, grinning stupidly and laughing all the while.

"Is this what I missed all that time?" she asked Cloud, giggling in merriment. "All this…wonder?"

_Ahhh… now you realise! _Cloud said in a pleased tone. _You learn fast, my foal._

Daine gave a loud whoop, and hopped off Cloud's back. In a whirl of her skirt, Daine lifted her hands into the air and laughed continuously.

"I feel so alive, Cloud!" she cried, whizzing around in cartwheels. "Woo hoo! Oh, Cloud, thank you, thank you!"

Cloud gazed at her in disapproval, but then whinnied and pranced into the air. Her hooves waving in the air, **(You must remember this is a younger Cloud)** she called for her friends.

A squirrel peeped curiously out of the trees, its dark, intelligent eyes looking at Daine in particular. Its name was Plumetail, and she cautiously climbed down the tree towards the two legger that was somehow a not a two legger but one of the People, as well as all of the People.

_Greetings! _The squirrel chittered, with slight wonder for Daine. _I am Plumetail. Welcome to the Forest!_

Daine giggled, and placed out a hand for the little squirrel to climb. "I'm Veralidaine or Daine in short. I'm pleased to meet you!"

The squirrel tilted its head comically, as if she found talking to this half legger **(that was made up, but what else can you call it? Two legger People?) **slightly confusing. Her fur, which was russetcoloured, pricked slightly, but then it was immediately lowered. In quick nimble steps Plumetail clambered up Daine's arm, and onto her shoulder.

"Achoo!" exclaimed Daine, as the fluffy tail passed under her nose.

_I'm sorry! _apologised the squirrel. Worriedly she added: _You're not allergic to me, are you?_

Daine broke into peals of laughter.

"Course not, young un'!"

Daine heard Cloud's snort of disapproval, accompanied by something that sounded a bit like jealousy.

_You don't see _me_ having squirrels in _my_ mane now, do you? _Cloud said, _I suggest you do the same._

"You're just jealous, you sour puss!" Daine exclaimed, but she patted Cloud's ears affectionately to show that she still loved Cloud most.

Cloud grunted in approval, and whickered in pleasure.

While Daine and Cloud were having their little chat, more and more forest animals had gathered in curiosity on the borders of the small patch of grass they were standing in. Daine gasped.

A brilliant beige stag trotted gingerly forward, and gave a tentative sniff.

_Greetings from the Yllira herd. _he murmured, his voice like the soft whispers of leaves falling on the ground. _I am Myrindil, head stag._

Myrindil bowed his head in respect to Daine, and then gave a great call. Daine gave a fearful step back in astonishment as she heard a galloping hooves reverberate through the noon air. It was Cloud who gave her an encouraging nudge, and whinnied wickedly at Myrindil. Myrindil, though not at all fazed, snorted in disdain in return. And through the trees of the forest Daine spotted the Yllira herd, peeking out in amusement.

Then, at last remembering her manners that her Ma had so painstakingly taught her, she lightly curtseyed to Myrindil.

"I'm Daine, daughter of Sarra," she replied courteously. "I am pleased to meet you and your herd."

_Daughter of the Hunter, _the whole herd chorused, _we are honoured to be here with you!_

One by one the animals introduced themselves, sometimes in groups or clans, or by themselves.

Soon Daine's knees and neck were sore from bobbing up and down, with the continual calling of their names.

Istabell! Melissina! Hainstal…all the names whirled in her mind. Amazingly, all of them managed to stick there, with only the trickiest of names that she had to ask again. Especially like "Harrionstialinton," which was soon corrected with a simple "Harry."

Daine had never had so much fun, racing with the rabbits, getting made into a makeshift tree and talking to the wise, albeit sleepy, owl. It was soon enough when Daine realised that maybe the world wasn't that bad a place after all, with friends like the ones she had now. They, at least, treated her like a normal human…or should I say "Person"…and was not distinguished because of her last name.

It was just a pity that just at that moment Daine realised that the sun had begun to set, and the clouds were bathed in the beautiful amber light that brought the night. With a last fleeting glance at the forest, she tried to harness all of what she had heard in the past hour. Raising her hand in a sad and forlorn farewell, she clicked softly to Cloud and mounted her.

Even though she did not know it, from all around the forest the animals came to peek out at her again, and chirped, grunted and murmured in a fond goodbye. All around the forest the sound echoed, to be amplified by the high and mournful call of the wolves, crying out together in a special tribute to the upcoming night an eerie crescendo of their howl.

Belle looked at the approaching figure in pure hate and loathing. How could Daine outsmart herself? That-that _pony_ had been bewitched, to have thrown her from her back. The clothes she had been wearing that day were for a party she was to attend. When her father had seen her with the torn and dusty dress that had costed him a small fortune, he had grounded her for a week. It was not as much as it could have been, but her father had had always a soft spot for Belle, his most beautiful daughter. Therefore he was more lenient, and had not the cruel heart as she had to ground her for a month. So she hated Daine, just fully hated her. And the incident from last week had just fuelled her hatred even more.

From her vantage point on the bank of the river, behind a rock, it was near impossible for Daine to see her. _All the more better for me!_ She thought to herself in glee. Payback time was within her grasp, and she was not going to throw it away. Belle was always a cunning child, not as clever as Daine, but her intelligence she used much, (**Now that's saying something!)** and her mostly ingenious ideas had the effect of making people she hated fall, trip and hurt themselves.

This was made even easier because of her Gift, which was relatively strong. As far as Belle knew, she had the strongest Gift in Snowsdale.

Waiting in irrepressible anticipation, she fingered the coil which was wound in her hand. It was probably enough to scare any horse at first glance – its sinuous coils replicated another animal which was one of the slyest – and Daine was known to hate them with a passion. The snake. And with a little magic to make it move like a snake, it was sure to give Daine a very _very _big startle – maybe even enough to make her fall straight into the river. Belle rubbed her hands, and ruffled her embroidered dress. It was nearly _time_.

Up in the Divine Realms, Weiryn the Hunt God looked at his daughter and gripped the tree branch. His face blanched, and his eyes narrowed in anger. What type of trick did that girl think she was playing? He covered his eyes in worry. It was not Beltane, Midwinter, Midsummer or Harvest. And the law of the Gods forbid the lesser gods to intervene or even approach mortals, if not on those holidays.

He glanced hopelessly at his realm. It was at these times that he thought that he would rather be human – all he was allowed to do was to watch and observe, but never intervene. Yes, it was beautiful – fountains that were the very essence of water, so that even a drop might quench a ravaging thirst, and every little bit was alive. Nothing was ever dull or lifeless, and he was proud to be a god – free of hurt, sickness or starvation and thirst. Yet he was not free of the feelings he was feeling now… He would have to trust Cloud.

"Badger! Badger!" Weiryn cried his face streaked with pain. "Promise me you'll stop her from hurting herself, won't you?"

The Badger God suddenly materialised out of white mist and looked at Weiryn with understanding. He loved Daine as much as her father, but he knew that Weiryn knew that he couldn't possibly change the course of a mortal. He knew more than most, with the bitter experiences of only being able to watch his wife and daughter, and not engage in the activities of fatherhood, nor soothe the bitter anxieties and sorrows which came from not having a father.

"You know I can't, Weiryn," said the Badger heavily, "But if it is any consolation to you, I'll watch from the mortal world to make sure that she doesn't get hurt that bad. Trust Cloud, Weiryn. She will be alright."

With that the Badger vanished, leaving a very distressed Weiryn, who was rubbing his throbbing temples, and thinking once again that he would have given up godhood in an instant if he could.

Daine daydreamed in the saddle, gripping lightly on the reins. All the animals! And she could understand every single word! It seemed like a new world had opened – indeed, to any person it was a new opening of the eyes. Every little sound now had meaning. The arguing of a chipmunk and a field mouse now somehow had a new interest and involvement – it was no longer useless garble.

It was new, and she relished every moment of it. She stretched her new – power – over wherever it could go. Every little bit of conversation burst into her mind, clamouring for attention. And when Daine thought she could take it no longer, she would close it, and withhold her range to only hear what was near her. The power was deeply satisfying, but it made her slip into something of a trance, making her more like the animal she was listening to. In that she was in danger…

Belle felt her Gift flow into the coil of rope. She snickered wickedly; knowing that in any second Daine would ride near her little hideout. Daine the bastard. Daine the troublemaker. Daine the witch.

Belle couldn't care less if Daine broke her neck. After all, who liked her, or cared for her? Except for that mother of hers…that snivelling bitch of a mother. Oh, she couldn't care less. In her moment of payback, nothing mattered. Nothing mattered except for Daine to feel the suffering she had to endure.

The illusion was complete, and the "snake" started to writhe. Belle frowned, breaking the connection to make sure the illusion did not take too much of her gift. It was taking too long, she thought. She wanted her revenge now. And then she saw Daine guiding her obnoxious pony right next to her hide out.

* * *

Oooh! a cliffy! 

just read read and read! (don't forget review!)


	5. Author's Note and Apologies

**Author's note: **I'm sorry for such a big break in the story, I just haven't been able to update at all! But I have around 3 chapters (yes 3) ready for uploading and once I find them I'll restart the story. And do you like my revised beginning? Yes, it's slightly strange, but I wanted to make a lil bit a fun with Weiryn in love.

PLEASE remember to R&R, it's only YOUR reviews that keep me writing!


End file.
